Final Hour
by Metal Sonic Triple 3
Summary: None right now...rated R for excessive language and violence
1. Revival

Disclaimer : If the chapters seem short to you, then don't tell me that. I have resolved to make my chapters longer from now on. (not including the ones already finished)   
  
Disclaimer #2 : This story is 15 years after Metal, Hyper, Silver, and Chaos (there were 2 other fics between them, but one of them sucked and the other got boring very quickly. You can find both at fandomination.net (Chaos Returns and the Next Generation of Destruction) So without further delay, here's   
  
Final Hour  
  
Chapter 1 : Revival   
  
(deep in a cave near Robotropolis, a familiar villian and his robot are doing something mysterious and evil...it's Eclipse and Omochao...it seems that this is the last of Eclipse's lives, but the question is...how did Omochao survive Kirby's combo of Kamehameha and Spin Dash?! This is how he will have been killed when I get it up later in this story's prequel)  
  
  
  
Eclipse : With this, they shall live again my pet...now all we need are 2 fake emeralds to finish  
  
Omochao : I made some 2 days ago  
  
Other Omochao : (appears out of nowhere. Why? Because he can) Hello, I'm Powdered Shit Man!  
  
Omochao : AGH, that's on of your flukes!  
  
Other Omochao : Shal'st we quest for the golden banana, Sir Killalot  
  
Omochao : Thanks for reminding me! (kills other omochao)  
  
Eclipse : God...that was random...and annoying...it's done!....And that means that...(out of nowhere a loud bang emerges, smoke blows up the cave and amongst the rubble, 2 flashing hedgehogs emerge) YES! We did it, Omochao! It's Chaos Sonic and Chaos Shadow!  
  
Chaos1 : (from now on, Chaos1 is Chaos Sonic and Chaos2 is Chaos Shadow) nice job Eclipse!  
  
Chaos2 : Real Nice  
  
Chaos1 : Now we have a totally evil plan that's 99.9% foolproof! We've cooked up a backup killing power! When we kill any of the Sonic Team, no one can wish them back through the Dragonballs!  
  
Eclipse : Excellent.....what's the catch?  
  
Chaos2 : That includes all of us as well. The only members of the Sonic Team that are immune to this is those that were made or born after yesterday.  
  
Eclipse : Oh well, I'll bet you guys have been training since I brought you back...  
  
Chaos1 : Yep, just like you 2 have probably been!  
  
Eclipse : I say we start where we've started every other time!  
  
Chaos2 : I know where!  
  
Chaos1 : Same here!  
  
Omochao : Ditto!  
  
All : Robotropolis!   
  
(Robotropolis)  
  
Eggman : aah...just a little more oiling...YES! It's done?  
  
Snively : What is, sir?  
  
Eggman : My newest robot, I shall call him...Metal Sonic III! Now then...arise my creation! ARISE!  
  
Metal Sonic III : (gets up) (thinking) Wow, the guy who created me is an obese prick...oh well...I'll wait for a chance to ditch him (saying) Hello Master Robotnik  
  
Eggman : Yes, it works! My brilliant creation works....(hears a small explosion as the door to the place is kicked in) What?! Who dares to interrupt my good mood?!  
  
Eclipse : Not much, just the four of us.  
  
Eggman : WHAT?! It's been 15 years! I thought you were gone!  
  
Omochao : Nope, we're not and neither are these 2 (Chaos Sonic and Chaos Shadow come into focus)  
  
Eggman : No way! I can't believe this!...Metal Sonic III! Attack them!  
  
Metal Sonic 3 : Scanning data...Eclipse and Omochao are not as strong as I am, but Chaos Sonic and Chaos Shadow could rip me apart!  
  
Eggman : Shit!  
  
III : Needless to say, if you can't destroy them, join them! (walks over to them)  
  
Chaos Sonic : Well, I see that you're pretty smart in that decision. Would you care to do the honors?  
  
III : Gladly (Blows up Robotropolis with a single blast)  
  
Robotnik + Snively : AAAAAHHHH!!!!  
  
Chaos Sonic : Now then, it's time to show Sonic and the gang what it's like to be killed permanently!  
  
All : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Next chapter, you'll get to see what some of the guys have been up to for the last 15 years.. 


	2. Total Massacre

Disclaimer : Damn, I've been really fuckin' lazy. Well, now I intend to get this fic going again. Here's chapter 2, oh and besides a bunch of guys getting killed, there's another surprise here...  
  
Total Massacre  
  
It's been 15 years since the last fic and a bunch of things have been missed in that time...  
  
(Sonic's home)  
  
Shadow : Sonic, open up already (he's been knocking for 5 minutes and he's getting annoyed)  
  
Amy : Honey, maybe they aren't home.  
  
Shadow : Then why are all of the lights on?  
  
Amy : umm...I dunno.  
  
(Finally, after about 5 more minutes, Sonic answers the door)  
  
Sonic : Hey guys, long time no see!  
  
Shadow : About time! What took you so long?  
  
Sonic : I was in the shower.  
  
Shadow : Oh, so have you married anyone yet?  
  
Sonic : Yep, I married Sally  
  
Shadow : Then why didn't she answer the door?  
  
Sonic : She went to go visit Knuckles and Rouge  
  
Shadow : Oh,...there's something else...we've had kids.  
  
Sonic : WOAH! I didn't even know you 2 were married! I was wondering what that little light blue thing was hiding behind Amy!...Is that a guy or a gal?  
  
  
  
Amy : It's a girl, she's only 4 and her name's Aurora.  
  
Sonic : aww...she's cute.  
  
Aurora : umm...hewwo...  
  
Shadow : She's a little shy.  
  
Sonic : I noticed...(then he noticed that Shadow was holding someone else's hand) Hey, who's the little man?  
  
Shadow : Our son, he's 6 and his name is Illusion (Illusion looks exactly like a smaller version of Shadow) He doesn't like talking really unless he's pissed.  
  
Sonic : ...ok...hey, you guys aren't alone in the kid life, check out my little man. Yo, Juice, come here, I want you to meet some friends of mine! (a small blue hedgehog suddenly appeared behind Sonic)   
  
Juice : Hi!  
  
Sonic : He's even faster than I was!  
  
Shadow : I could've figured that out.  
  
Sonic : umm...hey, you guys wanna come in and stay for a bit?  
  
Shadow : ...Sure, I guess  
  
Amy : We would love to!  
  
(Scene change to Angel Island)  
  
Sally : So, how have you 2 been?  
  
Knuckles : umm...uh...well...  
  
Rouge : (bashes Knuckles on the head) We're married.  
  
Sally : So am I!  
  
Rouge : Don't tell me...you're married to Sonic!  
  
Sally : Yep, we even had a kid!  
  
Knuckles : So did we! Look over there! (Sally sees a small red echidna sitting near the Master Emerald) His name's Iron and he's pretty tough too!  
  
Sally : ...Do you know that echidna that's hiding over there? (points to an echidna hiding near a rock)  
  
Rouge : No, I've never seen him.  
  
Knuckles : ...Wait a minute, the entire race of Echidna's except a few survived the ordeal with Chaos 3000 years ago!...and that means...  
  
Rouge : Holy Shit, it's Eclipse!  
  
Eclipse : Very good guess, you 3! Looks like you noticed me. It's too bad that u won't be able to get to the others to tell them about it! BLACK DEATH! (the black death hit both Knuckles and Rouge who were instantly killed, Sally immediatly got scared and tried to get the hell out of there, but unfortunetly...) You aren't going anywhere, Sally! BLACK DEATH! (it hit her and killed her) Well, that's all done here, now to go find more victims! (he flew off, fortunetly, he never noticed Iron)  
  
Iron : This is really bad! I've gotta get help! (he flew off to find some help)  
  
(somewhere in Station Square)  
  
Cream : Boy, they'll be surprised!  
  
Tails : You've got that right! Are you ready to go, Chocolate?  
  
Chocolate : Yes, daddy! (a little brown fox with 3 tails rushes over to Tails)  
  
Tails : Well let's go then (they were about to leave when a little blue robot appeared in the doorway) Oh no! Omochao!  
  
Omochao : Correct, Tails!  
  
Tails : b-b-but I saw Kirby kill you with his Kamehameha with my very eyes!  
  
Omochao : aah, but it only severly damaged me, Eclipse fixed me right up (so that's how he survived), and you 3 are dead! (he immediatly grabbed Chocolate)  
  
Tails : Leave my son alone, you asshole!  
  
Omochao : ...You just sealed your fate, you bastard (he let go of Chocolate who immediatly flew off) Time to die! HIYAH! (Tails couldn't even try to block the incredibly fast hit and fell down) now, it's time to die! (he immediatly proceeded to rip Tails to pieces which he did...*sniff* poor Tails)  
  
Cream : You monster!  
  
Omochao : Shut up you whore! (he rammed right through her heart and she died instantly) That takes care of that! (he flew off)  
  
(an isolated island)  
  
Meta Sonic : Silver, I have a very bad feeling about today.  
  
Silver Sonic : Why?  
  
Meta : I just feel like we're going to die today.  
  
Silver : uh-oh, I think I know why!  
  
Meta : Huh? (sees Omochao flying towards the island) it's that freaky robot!  
  
Omochao : I'll teach you to call me freaky! KAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (neither had anywhere to run to, Meta and Silver were destroyed along with the whole island) I'm done now. (he flew off to find Eclipse)  
  
(in an underground chamber)  
  
Metal Sonic II : This is boring! I need something to make life more interesting.  
  
Metal Sonic : How?  
  
Mecha Amy : I'm wondering the exact same thing  
  
Metal Sonic III : (crashes down into the chamber) How about if you lose your life? Would that spice it up?  
  
Metal Sonic : Who are you?!  
  
III : I am Metal Sonic III and I will crush you! Taste the power of my Chaos Slash! (a beam shaped like a knife shot toward Metal Sonic)  
  
  
  
II : Metal, No! (he jumped in front of Metal, but the blast not only destroyed Metal Sonic II, it went right through him and destroyed Metal as well)  
  
III : (Since Mecha Amy wasn't there anymore, he assumed she had been killed by the blast as well, so he left to find Eclipse and Omochao)  
  
(about 20 miles away)  
  
Mecha Amy : Woah, that was a close one! (spots Chaos Shadow) oh shit  
  
Chaos Shadow : Hello, and goodbye. Chaos Bind! (energy shaped like a rope grabs Mecha Amy and squeezes really hard until she finally explodes) I love doing that (flies off)  
  
(Somewhere in a desert)  
  
Miles : I wonder why nothing bad has happened lately, Kirby.  
  
Kirby : We're probably going to find out soon enough (they then see someone flying towards them with tremendous speed)  
  
Miles : Quick, Kirby, turn into a stone until we find out what it is (Kirby does and the someone racing towards them reveals himself to be Chaos Shadow)  
  
Chaos Shadow : I don't have time for games right now, so I'll do this quick! CHAOS EXPLOSION! (the Chaos Explosion leaves the desert as a wreck and Miles was dead...however, the Chaos Explosion had not destroyed Kirby since he was still in stone form, good thing Chaos Shadow didn't notice) I'm done now! (flies off to find Eclipse, Omochao, and Metal Sonic III)  
  
(back at Sonic's pad)  
  
Sonic : Something's wrong here, Sally was supposed to get back an hour ago.  
  
Juice : Dad, where's mommy?  
  
Sonic : I don't know, but I'm sure she's fine, little man  
  
Amy : I'm a bit scared, guys. (Beside her, Aurora is shivering with fear)  
  
Shadow : ....That's it! Eclipse, Omochao, Chaos Sonic, and Chaos Shadow are still alive!  
  
Sonic : What?! How do you know?!  
  
Shadow : Because I make it my business to know!  
  
Sonic : No, really, how do you know?  
  
Shadow : I sense Chaos Sonic  
  
Sonic : Oh...Hey, I sense him too!  
  
Aurora : Mommy, what's going on?  
  
Amy : I don't know, honey,but I know that we're all in trouble.  
  
(Chaos Sonic blasts down the front door)  
  
Shadow : That's another reason to prove he's alive, he's right there.  
  
Sonic : Get the fuck out of my house!  
  
Chaos Sonic : Sorry, folks, hopefully I'll just be in and out! (grabbs Amy and thrusts his hand through her heart and she dies instantly)   
  
Aurora : MOM!   
  
Shadow : Stay out of this, Aurora! He's too powerful for you!  
  
Chaos Sonic : I'm too powerful for all of you! CHAOS WAVE! (The wave would have destroyed them all, but Shadow had a Chaos Emerald with him, and he grabbed Illusion, Juice, and Aurora and shouted Chaos Control just in time, but unfortunetly, he didn't have enough time to grab Sonic who was killed inthe explosion, but Chaos Sonic didn't notice the other 3 escape) Finally! they're all gone! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!   
  
  
  
(SCENE : A remote area)  
  
  
  
Shadow, Illusion, Aurora, and Juice appeared in a remote area about 100 miles from the site where Chaos Sonic made his last move. Aurora and Juice were both crying, Illusion was staring at the ground angrily, and Shadow was staring straight ahead, as if he was waiting for something. It seemed as if he was for a few moments later, Chocolate and Iron came running towards them both looking very scared. Both trued to explain the situation they were in, but Shadow stopped them saying that he already knew. He didn't need to guess to know what happened. He still looked like he was waiting for someone else. And a few minutes later, Kirby jetted onto the scene.  
  
Shadow : You look like you just flew 10000 miles nonstop, Kirby  
  
Kirby : That's because I did. Chaos Shadow just killed Miles  
  
Shadow : I could've guessed that. Most of the others have been killed too.  
  
Kirby : What about Sonic? Is he alright?  
  
Shadow : ....No  
  
Kirby : But then, there's pretty much no hope!  
  
Shadow : Yes, there is. But if those freaks find it, they'll destroy it...it's these 5 kids  
  
Kirby : What?!  
  
Shadow : It will take a couple of years, but they're all we have left.  
  
Kirby : ...I know it sounds crazy, but I can't argue with you. You're right. But just in case, I think the 2 of us should train as well  
  
Shadow : Good idea...I think it might take a while before we can get their attention though (considering everyone but Illusion is crying, he's just banging the ground with his fists)  
  
(about 2 hours later)  
  
Shadow : All right kids, listen up very carefully, considering the 7 of us are the only ones left alive on the planet besides those other demons, we're the only ones left who can stop them. We're going to have to train for a few years. If this seems harsh, try to remember that if we can't stop them from destroying all of us, there will be nothing to prevent them from destroying every life force in the damn universe. So who's with me on this one? (Slowly, all 5 of the kids raised their hands) Great. Now we'll need to start immediatly, and I know just where to do it...The Hyperbolic Time Chamber (DAMN! Why must I use too much DBZ element?) This way, we can be ready in about 8 days.  
  
Kirby : But I thought you said it would take a few years.  
  
Shadow : Yes, but don't forget that one day out here is equivalent to nearly a year in there.  
  
Kirby : Oh yeah  
  
Shadow : I suggest we get there and start immediatly! CHAOS CONTROL! (they all disappeared)  
  
(somewhere far away from there)  
  
Chaos Sonic : Now you understand that even though you're no match for us, you should be able to finish off the 7 of those idiots who we left behind.  
  
??? : Yes  
  
Chaos Sonic : And you also understand that if the 5 of you get rid of them, we will allow you to rule the universe with us.  
  
??? : Yes  
  
Eclipse : Why are we hiring the 5 of them to do this again?  
  
Chaos Shadow : Because it's been a while since we watched the kill and not do it ourselves.  
  
  
  
Eclipse : So?   
  
Chaos Shadow : And probably because the author would kill us if we didn't cooperate.  
  
Eclipse : Oh yeah  
  
(in the next room)  
  
Omochao : I just found out that the 7 of those dicks are going to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the next 8 days! Should we get them before we do?  
  
Metal Sonic III : No, you know how the boss hates it when we interrupt his meetings. And let them train, even if they kill off the guys we're hiring, they can't possibly destroy us!  
  
Omochao : ...You've got a point there!  
  
(back to the other room)  
  
Chaos Sonic : So it's settled. The dinosaur, your twin brother, the fat obese guy, the ghost, and you all accept the honor of destroying them.  
  
??? : Yes  
  
Chaos Sonic : Excellent (The camera shows ??? who wears gloves, has a slighly pudgy belly, red overalls, and a hat on top of his head that reads M...)  
  
Next chapter, The kids start their training! 


End file.
